It is known to provide bench seating in van-type vehicles. So that the seat belt may be anchored to the bench seat itself, most van-type vehicles have bench seats which are bolted down to the vehicle floor. It would be more desirable to have van-type vehicles wherein the bench seat could be moved from its normal seating position to a storage position wherein the seatback was pivoted downward to provide more space.